


Сохранить все комплименты (подобно письмам, перетянутым лентами, в глубинах воспоминаний)

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, WYF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: "— Эту рубашка подчёркивает цвет твоих глаз, — нерешительно протянул сбитый с толку Стив.Дэнни на мгновение удивленно замер.— Я сказал, ударь меня, не приударь за мной, придурок!"Или история, в которой недопонимание приводит к довольно интересному соглашению, а потом и к счастливому концу.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сохранить все комплименты (подобно письмам, перетянутым лентами, в глубинах воспоминаний)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep his sweet words (Tied up in ribbons in the back of my mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334186) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



Впервые Дэнни брякнул это мимоходом, совершенно бездумно. Просто пошутил. Он сам уже помнил, о чем шла речь — разве что тема его очень выбесила. Возможно, Дэнни вспомнил, как в одной пафосной кофейне с него содрали целых восемь баксов за чашечку кофе.

— Неужели это наша жизнь? — возмущался Дэнни настолько громко, что даже соседи Стива могли без труда прослушать историю его страданий. Стив, сидевший рядом с ним на ланаи, уже не раз просил его понизить голос. Обычно Дэнни воспринимал такое как дружеский комплимент и начинал говорить тише, но сейчас он был слишком раздосадован: — Нет, правда, я сплю? Тогда ударь меня, Стив.

— Эту рубашка подчёркивает цвет твоих глаз, — нерешительно протянул сбитый с толку Стив.

Дэнни на мгновение удивленно замер.

— Я сказал, ударь меня, не приударь за мной, придурок! 

— О. Да, так логичней, — потер шею Стив.

— Именно, — Дэнни взмахнул руками, будто подчеркивая весомость своих слов. — Зачем мне вообще просить тебя за мной приударить?

— Да не знаю. Может, ты хотел услышать комплимент.

— И ты пойдешь на такое? Чисто платонический флирт ради повышения моей самооценки?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Мне и приходилось заниматься вещами и похуже.

— Вот тут ты прав, — горячо согласился Дэнни. — Чего только не бывало.

*

Дэнни почти совсем забыл о том происшествии, но потом настал день, когда рабочий компьютер затер его почти полностью дописанный отчет. Дэнни ожесточенно лупил по клавишам, но ничего не помогало. Плод его тяжких трудов пропал, исчез, больше не существовал в одной реальности с Дэнни Уильямсом.

Вскочив из-за стола, Дэнни выбежал из кабинета. Пробудь он рядом с компьютером еще хоть минуту, тот точно бы швырнул его в стеклянную стену.

Стив стоял у медиа стола и задумчиво изучал карту на экране. То ли планировал разведку, то ли размышлял о новом маршруте для походов. Остальные уже разошлись по домам.

Побегав кругам, Дэнни остановился и обратился к Стиву:

— Помнишь тот прием для повышения самооценки, который мы обсуждали? Я бы сейчас от чего-то подобного не отказался.

Стив внимательно разглядывал его. Дэнни уже хотел было сказать, что пошутил, как тот вдруг выдал:

— Твои волосы сегодня особенно мягкие и шелковистые, Дэнно. Новое средство для укладки?

Дэнни провел рукой по волосам, снова наслаждаясь их мягкостью.

— Да, прикупил недавно. Спасибо, что заметил.

— Стало лучше?

— Как ни странно, да.

— Рад помочь, — улыбнулся Стив.

*

Потом Рейчел за пару дней до долгожданных выходных Дэнни с Грейс объявила, что им придется поменять планы.

— Стив, — тоскливо позвал он. — Скажи мне что-нибудь приятное, пожалуйста?

На этот раз Стиву долго не думал.

— Твой ум столь же совершенен, как пропорция плеч к бедрам.

Дэнни расправил рубашку на груди.

— Хм, — почему-то после этих слов он почувствовал себя чуть менее несчастным.

*

Потом машину Дэнни поцарапала шальная пуля во время погони. Стив стоял рядом и смотрел на вмятину вместе с ним, чего добру пропадать.

— Сделай так, чтобы я забыл об этом, Стив. Больно смотреть, как досталось моей детке.

Стив протиснулся между Дэнни и машиной, закрывая собой дыру в двери, и пылко выдал:

— Ты очень хороший отец.

— Что-то не похоже на попытку приударить, — счел своим долгом высказаться Дэнни, хотя комплимент прекрасно сработал.

— Подожди, подожди. Знаешь, про кого обычно говорят горячий папочка?

Дэнни заржал — звучало, как в порно.

— Ага, в курсе. Спасибо.

*

Потом он забрызгал кетчупом любимый галстук.

— Твою мать. Стив?

— Твои руки такие нежные и сильные, ты можешь обнять и защитить от всего на свете. И нарубить дров, если понадобиться.

*

Любимую марку хлопьев Дэнни перестали производить.

— Кровь закипает, когда смотришь, как ты целишься из пистолета, а в трусах становится тесно.

*

Подошло время ежегодного визита к стоматологу. 

— Знаешь, почему я всегда держу солнечные очки под рукой?

— Почему?

— Потому что твоя улыбка просто ослепляет.

*

Кофе остыл до того, как Дэнни успел его попробовать.

— Просто подержи стакан в руке подольше. Ты так горяч, что он мгновенно закипит.

*

— Стив, — как-то сказал Дэнни, заскучав. Губернатор не звонил им чуть ли не неделю, что теоритически, было хорошо, но на практике оказалась ужасно уныло. — Комплимент.

Стив повиновался, не отрываясь от какого-то старого дела. Наверняка искал, какой бы висяк им порасследовать.

— Эти штаны потрясающе облегают твою задницу.

Дэнни хлопнул себя по заднице, подчеркивая верность комплимента.

— Спасибо, дружище.

— Что за фигня? — шепотом поинтересовалась Коно, стоявшая с другой стороны медиа стола.

*

Все это достигло логической развязки как-то вечером четверга, когда они сидели на диване Стива, пили пиво и смотрели игру в записи. Ничего необычного, они встречались у телика каждую неделю. Они прикончили первую пару бутылок, Стив принес из кухни еще и открыл их каким-то хитрым способом, известным только морским котикам.

— В синеве твоих глаз можно утонуть, — сказал он, протягивая Дэнни бутылку.

Дэнни с готовностью подхватил пиво, но комплимент явно сбил его с толку.

— В честь чего это?

— Ты выглядишь уставшим.

— А, ну, — Дэнни чувствовал, что он, в переносном смысле, блуждает во мраке. — Ты красавчик.

Внимательно глядя на него, Стив отпил пива.

— Как-то не мастер говорить комплименты, верно?

— Да что ты, — фыркнул Дэнни. Вряд ли этот аргумент выиграет спор, но его сейчас это не особо волновало. — Заткнись уже и поцелуй меня.

Стив поставил их с Дэнни бутылки на кофейный столик, потом скользнул на диван рядом с ним. Наклонившись так, что он почти касался носом щеки Дэнни, Стив прошептал:

— Двойка за технику, — легко целуя в уголок рта и обхватывая рукой за затылок. — И отлично за старание.

— Я сейчас покажу тебе класс, — пробурчал Дэнни, поворачивая голову так, чтобы их губы идеально совпали. Он сцеловал смех прямо с губ Стива.

*

— Прекрасно смотришься голым в моей постели, — сказал Стив значительно позже, когда они лежали, удовлетворенные и насытившиеся.

— Ну да, — произнес Дэнни в подушку. — Ты все еще красавчик.

Стив ухмыльнулся и перекатился, накрывая Дэнни собой. Ха, подумал тот, с такой старательностью техника не так уж важна.


End file.
